The Side Effects of Seeing Angels
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Jane and Maura have survived Rapture, the so-called paradise. Now in Boston with 3 kids, they haven't told anyone about their time in Rapture, including the children. The oldest, Sasha, is having nightmares about her city of origin, remembering her time as a Little Sister, yet she has no memory of Rapture what-so-ever.


Alrighty! Yes, I've created another story and i have so many to still work on and finish. I'm bored, and I played BioShock the other day, and this was spawned. It's not present day, I'm saying this now. Because Rapture was ultimately killed in 1968 (I researched! BioShock Wiki!) and Sasha was 6 when rescued, its about 1978, I'd say. Questions, Comments, Concerns are appreciated, and I will write more for my other stories, I haven't forgotten.

I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, and i don't own BioShock, all mistakes are mine (especially spelling). Enjoy!

* * *

"_Unzip 'im Mr. B! Unzip 'im! Sasha yells frantically to the Big Daddy rushing to her side. The twisted face of the Spider Splicer melts away as the Big Daddy drills into his abdomen, blood flying and his intestines become twirled around the drill. Sasha feels the cool metal helmet through the thin dress and screams as she sees the body twitch_

"_Kill him! KILL HIM!" Sasha grins as her Big Daddy shoots at the body with the rivet gun until the corpse lies unmoving. She feels the big hand wrap around her waist as she is put on the floor. Broken glass doesn't bother her, neither to the bullets she steps on with bare feet. _

"_I can see angels, dancing in the sky…" Sasha trails off as she stabs the mutilated corpse with the large needle, ADAM oozing out of the edges of her mouth. She grins gleefully as she sees the ADAM fill the needle and she ignores the combat noise of the Big Daddy killed more Spilcers behind her. "This angel looks like its dancing." She giggles and stands up, walking around the dark area again. _

"_I'm ready for dream time Mr. B" Sasha yawns and feels the Big Daddy pick her up, leading her to a vent. They both feel a blast from behind and Sasha jumps off the Big Daddy's back. "Don't let him get me!" She screams, running to hide, clutching the needle. She wants to plug her ears from the loud noises and rumbles from the fight scene. _

"_Mr. B!" She calls loudly, but hears nothing, just a crumple of metal. She runs out in front of the fallen Big Daddy, "No Mr. Bubbles." She chokes back tears, and wants to run, and bring the Big Daddy with her. "Please get up!" She looks up to see a stranger, with long honey-brown hair approach her. This woman doesn't look like a stranger though, she looks vaguely familiar._

_But she has a needle. So Sasha screams "Help me Mr. B! It hurts! It hurts!"_

_-.-_

Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin in a rush to turn on the lights. That nightmare was so real, it was so scary how they still happened, even after 10 years. She went into her bathroom and splashed water onto her face. The white tiles were freezing, and she could feel it through her thin socks. Her mothers never questioned her constant need to wear socks, even in the dead of summer with the AC blasting. She reached for a sweater and slipped it on over the thin camisole top and shorts.

"Sasha, are you ok?" The dark-haired teen looked at her bathroom door to see Jane standing there, looking worried. Sasha noticed the long sleeves that she wore so often, she stopped questioning it, but she noticed the markings around her mother's fingers and wrists.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just dreaming." Sasha splashed more cold water on her face, and noticed she had been crying. Her almost black eyes looked reddened and puffy, and she leaned her hands on the porcelain sink, trying to slow her heart rate. Sasha also noticed how she had been panting throughout the night, and how she felt so out of breath, like she had been running for a long time. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the scenes of a broken room, with cracked wooden furniture everywhere, and a strong presence behind her. Outside the window, she saw a school of fish against a neon city, and she opened her eyes wide, leaning over the edge of the toilet to vomit.

Jane rushed to her daughter's side, holding back her hair as the teen emptied her stomach into the toilet. These nightmares were becoming so common, so natural, that these midnight trips to the bathroom were becoming routine. She felt Sasha lean into the toilet more, and gently pulled at her hair to keep the girl's head outside the bowl. "What was this one about?"

"The same…" Sasha leaned her shaking hands on the toilet bowl, "as before… but this was a different room," She leaned her elbows on the rim of the bowl, and rested her forehead in her hands, relaxing at Jane's touch.

"What did this room look like?" Jane softly rubbed circles on Sasha's back, and motioned Maura into the tiny space as she appeared, looking worried in the doorway.

"It was big, but there was grass on the floor, and a pile of dirt beside a stone wall. This… thing attacked me, and I knew what it was called then, but I can't remember now," Sasha pressed her palms into her forehead, trying to remember the name of that insidious creature. "And this big thing was behind me, in a diving suit. I was so upset when it died. It's name escapes me too."

The girl didn't notice the worried looks that Jane and Maura exchanged, the way fear flashed in their eyes as she recounted these events as though it was a natural occurrence. Jane twisted Sasha's hair into a loose ponytail, and Maura pulled her upright, leaning the teen against the bathtub, with her eyes still closed, trying to bring back the image that was fading fast.

Her eyes quickly flashed open with a revelation, but her brow then furrowed and she tried to think of something else. "The big city I was in… I saw a name, but it couldn't be that…"

"What did you see sweetheart?" Maura put her one arm around Sasha, trying to get her daughter to stop shaking so violently. She had a grave feeling that she knew exactly what Sasha was talking about.

"I saw these names. Atlas, and Ryan, and the place I was in, like a park or something. With these rolling hills and wooden beams. I saw a Tea Garden sign, whatever that was, but that can't be the name…" Sasha closed her eyes, trying to see the dimly lit room again, but she was met with blackness. Jane stood to fill the cup beside the sink with water, and pulled a vial of pills out of the medicine cabinet. She was never one to condone pills, especially after the trials she had gone through with genetic alterations and doctor's advice, but they seemed to be the only thing that would get Sasha a good night's sleep.

"Do you think you'll get any sleep now?" Jane rested against the cabinet, and faced the two leaning on the bathtub. She understood perfectly why Sasha was so adamant about wearing socks, the bathroom was freezing. She felt goose bumps come onto her legs, and wished she hadn't worn shorts to bed.

"Would you be upset if I said no," Sasha looked worried for a moment, and smiled as Jane broke into a grin.

"No, just don't have a big party or anything like that." Jane played with the ends of her fraying sleeves, and briefly ran her fingers over the crevices on her hands that the Plasmids had left. The large red veins in her wrist didn't hurt, they never did; they just looked as though she was currently severely burned. Once again, she breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't upgrade to the perpetual blue flame that would be on her fingertips.

Jane looked across at Maura, who was still hugging Sasha tightly, whispering gently for her to calm down, how it was only a dream. Sasha still had her eyes closed tightly. Jane watched as the surge of light blue throbbed over Maura's hand, thanking whatever god there was that they hadn't upgraded. They barely had any EVE left, 4 vials if anything that were hidden under the mattress, Jane wished they could dispose of them, but they couldn't, not safely.

They had a variety of Plasmids, that's how they managed to escape Rapture before the Civil War got too messy, but Incinerate always seemed to be one of Jane's favourites. Early on, when she began with the BPD, there would always be one criminal that seemed to spontaneously combust if he was getting to far too fast. Maura had come home one night and showed her the paper, suggesting that the burns on one criminal were too severe and unusual to be just from a naturally occurring flame. It was decided then to hide every shred of evidence that they had come from Rapture.

"I should really go to bed now though; I have a science test in the morning." Sasha stood up shakily, and Jane stood quickly. Sasha gratefully took the pill, and a swig of water, hoping that this would make her sleep better.

"If you want to talk at all tonight, just come get us." Jane put one hand on her shoulder, and pulled her daughter into a hug. She felt Sasha's trembling body underneath her touch, and she wished she could protect her from this. Soon enough, Sasha would want to know everything, and Jane had to be prepared to tell her everything.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Maura turned Sasha around, and hugged her tightly. Sasha smiled at the height difference when Maura wasn't wearing her heels. "And if you need anything, just come get us. Don't take more of those pills than nessasary."

"I'll be fine; one of these babies usually knocks me out." Sasha opened the door and shut the bathroom light, Jane and Maura looking at her with worried gazes. She sat on the edge of her bed and yawned, tossing aside the covers and sliding comfortably into bed.

"You want the nightlight on, don't you?" Jane smiled as Sasha blushed. The teen looked at the angel nightlight that was on the floor in the corner of her room.

"I'm 16 Ma, I can sleep without a nightlight," She smiled as Jane crossed the room to plug in the angel and felt Jane kiss her forehead gently.

"Yes, I know you can, but it'll take a while because you hate the dark." Jane smiled as she saw Maura yawn and leave the room silently. They had a lot of things to discuss now, especially because these nightmares were becoming so commonplace.

"Thanks Ma," Sasha missed the human contact as Jane stood up and shut the light, closing the door. She looked at the nightlight glowing in the corner. She remembered in a dream a few nights ago, how she was placed in a room with another girl, and someone shut the lights, leaving it pitch black. She hated the feeling of being lost in the darkness. She rolled over on the mattress, seeing the shadows on the walls and she hugged her stuffed bear tightly. She may be a teenager, but sometimes, she felt so small.

As Jane shut the door and made her way through the dark corridor to the master bedroom, she quickly glanced into the rooms of the other children. Maxwell was spread eagle on the bed, holding his pillow like a teddy bear. He was home from college, turning into a regular Maura with his honey brown hair and green eyes, and an alarming knowledge of trivia.

Across from Max was Charlize, with a small smile on her sleeping face. Her blonde hair was tossed around, disheveled, and her long, gangly limbs were pulled into fetal position. Jane shut the doors again, feeling a small warmth in knowing that these two would never know what true terror was like. They had never known Rapture; they didn't know the city and its horrors. They were also adopted because neither Jane nor Maura knew what the effects of Splicing would be on a fetus.

She entered the master bedroom, and shut the door, leaning against it to see Maura looking into space on her side of the bed, the lamps light casting a mysterious glow on her face, and the blue light from the electricity running up and down her arm casting a glow onto the sheets.

"What are we supposed to tell her?" Maura felt Jane slip into bed beside her, and sit up, propping the pillow behind her head.

"We tell her exactly what she wants to know." Jane pulled Maura closer to her, and felt a tiny zap of electricity as Maura's Plasmid touched her arm.

"She'll hate us, for allowing her to become one of those children, and for just leaving her in Rapture." Maura thought of the sole time that she had seen Sasha as a Little Sister, and how she wished she could undo her choices.

"We tried to take her back, and then you had to be stitched up because the big brute drilled into you." Jane brushed her fingers across Maura's stomach to reveal a faint pink scar, "And we just got you treated in time." Jane remembered being covered in Maura's blood as she carried her mangled body to a health station. She had no idea how they worked, but they did, and she wasn't questioning it.

"That's true, but that will just make her feel horrible." Maura settled comfortably in Jane's arms, and she closed her eyes, wishing sleep would come easier.

"We'll survive this, we somehow managed to survive a mutated civil war; I think we can handle a little storytelling, don't you?" Jane saw Maura smile, and she kissed Maura's crown. "Just try to get a little sleep, tomorrow we still have to solve those two rape cases."

Maura nodded, and yawned. A little sleep wouldn't hurt, especially not now. This was the beginning of another fight, one that would be so emotionally exhausting; she didn't know how they would get through it.

But they would. They had survived a war, with genetic mutations. They had survived loosing their daughter, and finding her again. They had survived 2 draining adoption procedures. They could survive this.


End file.
